HOW TO TELL IF YOUR SISTER’S DATING HARRY POTTER
by green eyed goddess532
Summary: One day Harry is in “Flourish n’ Blots” when he finds a very interesting book written by a certain Ronald Weasly.


HOW TO TELL IF YOUR LITTLE SISTER'S DATING HARRY POTTER

VOLUME:#1

One day Harry is in "Flourish n' Blots" when he finds a very interesting book written by a certain Ronald Weasly.

CH:ONE: LOOKIE HERE

( Harry's pov)

One very hot day Harry James Potter ducked into "Flourish n' Blots" and started promptly looking for a new defense book for his class. Being the DADA professor and head Auor wasn't as fun as it was worked out to be .He had to teach Monday and Harry barely had time for Quittage anymore which usually relaxed him.

While the attractive green eyed man was deeply absorbed in looking at "mystical magics for defense", He over heard a woman at the counter saying his best mates name.

" Don't put those books by Ronald Weasly there ,they belong in humor. That is the funniest thing I've ever read!"

Harry's interest picked up at that.

"_Ron has a book out? True he's funny but only when he's being stupid I don't think he would write a bloody book about himself!_"_"I'll bet its about Herm ."_

This brought back a saying Ginny said quiet often.

"_**Buckbeak knows he loves her! Hell I'll bet ol' Snapey knows ,but couldn't care for shit."**_

Ginny ,god he loved her.

"_I mean Ron, her brother, was only his best friend!_"

Harry walked over to the boxes supposedly holding Ron's book. He ripped open the box and picked up a book.( Hey, he's hot and strong)

"HOW TO TELL IF YOUR SISTER'S DATING HARRY POTTER"

VOLUME:#1

By Ronald Weasly

"BLOODILY HELL"

Harry's enraged yell received many annoyed and curious glances but Harry was to upset to care.

A few moments later after he had controlled the urge to rip out Ron's spinal chord and wear it as a belt, he began to chuckle. This of course got him a few more glances ,that said they thought him insane.

Harry looked around for an armchair and after finding one he sat down and opened the book . Ron's picture greeted him and it unsurprisingly began to talk.

"How to tell if your sister who likes Harry Potter, is dating Harry Potter? Or any boy for that matter? Well I don't really know. Every bloody person in my huge family asks that question everyday...okey only my brothers and I. And our mum just says if they are then "whoppi for them". So I decided to do a bit of spying to figure it out ,with help of course!"

Harry rolled his eyes he should have realized that the twins and the oldest brothers were involved Ron wasn't the smartest guy ever...

"Here it goes"a movie my brilliant brothers made while on our...Dunn Dunn Dunn...mission.

Step one in HOW TO TELL IF YOUR SISTER'S DATING HARRY POTTER:

You spy on them because flirtiage and touching and tutoring , equals dating and inappropriate touching and reason why all sisters should become nuns and live without evil men watching them like raw meat...

wait raw meat is bad my sister is pretty errr...

cooked meat , yes like cooked meat...

Another scene appeared showing five black dressed people standing outside of Harry's apartment window.

"What was this stupid spell the bookbint gave you?" A black clothed Fred like figure asked, annoyed, as his face was covered by a black fuzzy thing called a mask.

"Who?" Ron asked looking slightly ridiculous with a black shawl over his head.

George grinned evilly, "Bookbint, you know Hermionie!"

Harry blinked at the book and smirked, Ron looked about to explode "_good job George" _he thought. Harry then turned his attention back to his best mates book...

" don't call her that she's smarter then you'll ever be, you gite!"Ron whispered with anger.

" well done bros" Bill drawled " you managed to upset ikkle ronnikins ,but shouldn't we turn our attention to our sister and her secret boyfriend?not the way Hermione's spell, made us look like weird crazy burglars."

"Yes shut up bros and watch." Charlie whispered peering through the window at the couple, Who happened to be play fighting.

"Jesus ,Gin ,what are you doing looking through my things?" Harry demanded

"What was I supposed to do?"She pretended to yawn."I actually found your belongings rather boring."

"Boring?"He echoed, not willing to give her the satisfaction of him getting upset."I'll inform you, bint, that none of Harry James Potter's belongings are boring."

"Must you refer to yourself in third person?"She smiled leaning against the dresser.

"Around you Ginny? Absolutely."He cast her a teasing glance as he replied, now relaxed.

"Aww did I upset big strong potter?"she teased back

"shut up Gin"he said good naturally

"teasing" Ron exclaimed from outside "points to dating!"

"whatever you say ringo" Fred laughed.

"Shut up" Ron yelled and while lunging at Fred, and tripped over a garbage can and the rest of the Weasly brothers making a loud BANG!

"What the hell...?" Harry exclaimed looking out his window at the five sprawled figures on the ground.

"Death eaters!" Ginny yelled while pointing her wand at them.

Both at the same time Harry and Ginny began throwing spells at the group.

All the Weasly brothers apperated quickly home sill nursing and undoing curses. Even this didn't amount to what they all knew what their sister could do when she was almost done cursing you.

"Thanks Ron." Charlie yelled in the kitchen of the burrow. "thanks a lot! Even dragons don't add up to those two!"

"We proved something didn't we." Ron said.

"Hell ,I tease you doesn't mean were dating does it? George asked, then a second later looked disgusted "ew thats gross."

"Hemm hemm." came a scary voice from the front door "what were you doing around ohh about second ago dear brothers?" Ginny stood in the doorway looking pissed and Harry trying not to laugh at the look an their faces.

"Bloody hell Gin I thought you was Umbrige!" Ron exclaimed.

"When I'm done with you you'll wish I was." Ginny said very creepily.

Harry once again looked up from the book, hell he remembered that night, that night he almost cried laughing so hard. looking down he saw the photo had disappeared and the one of Ron had appeared again.

"See spying can lead to conclusions!" Ron said "that's one of the ways you can tell IF YOUR SISTER'S DATING HARRY POTTER."

"Well that's bloody fantastic"Harry muttered watching the photo some more.

The photo Ron smirked "the second way you can tell if your sister is dating Harry Potter is if she dances around her room like a bloody ballerina and she's a tomboy!"

A new scene appeared in the book...

Ginny twirled around and curtseyed to her wall and then began humming not noticing the door crack open.

"You idiot RON, everyone sings!" George whispered

he received a few weird looks

" I mean Girls..not me noo not guys..."

"Look even Bill and Charlie gave up! Ronniekinns" Fred snickered at Ron. " I'll bet their not even dating! Knowing your logic."

"What is the purpose of this?"George asked

"well we find out if their dating then make them brake up because noone dates Ginny , not until she's married!"Ron cried

"lalahmla..." Ginny hummed.

Ron shook his head "they are dating, I can feel it!"he exclaimed with a bit of an evil laugh.

Fred smacked himself in the head and George rolled his eyes.

The photo changed back to Ron again and by this time Harry was laughing at Ron's ridiculousness. _"That crazy gite!"_ he thought shaking his head.

"See twirling is so not natural! They must be dating!" Ron said breathlessly like he had been running. "Now the third sign that you can tell if your little sister is dating Harry Potter: She hates it when you are mean to him! Aren't I brilliant." Ron beamed

The burrow's kitchen appeared again and by the snow Harry could tell it was winter.

Ginny was sitting next to Mrs.Weasly by the stove and the five Weasly brothers were sitting at the table eating popcorn.

"What's so great about him any way?" Ron suddenly commented loudly

"What the hell Ron ?" Ginny asked

"Ginny your language!" Mrs. Weasly admonished

"yes mum, But who the ... I mean who are you talking about?"

"Harry, he's so popular what's so great about him anyway I mean he has everything...hair ,the looks ,the gold ,the girls ,the fame! Everything, it's just not fair!"Ron yelled.

"He's better than you'll ever be you pompous loser, he is nice , sweet, funny, loyal, cuite and gorgeous! Ginny yelled back jumping out of her chair.

Ron glowered "if he's so great then you must be dating! That ass, he has you, everything!"

Harry came into the kitchen and gave Ron a look "we're not dating"

Ginny shook her head sadly "nope"

Ron sat down with a defeated look on his face "what? your not, I guess that's good." "All the signs pointed toward it! The flirting, the singing ,the defensness...is that even a word?"

Ginny gave him a pitying look and said slowly "Harry and I are friends!"

Ron gave a pleading look at his brothers " why were you at his house then!"

"Gin ,needed help with new defense move in training, and I'd said I'd help her. She's one of my best friends!" Harry said confusedly.

"And defending him?" Ron said weakly

Ginny rolled her eyes " the meaning of friends Ron."

"Well...errrr, umm." Ron spluttered then raised his finger like a geniuses discovering something amazing. "That still doesn't explain the dancing! Nothing can explain that if not dating!"

Ginny rolled her eyes yet again and then smiled "I was going to tell you later but my job is final, I'm going to be an Auor."

Mrs. Weasly beamed "that's fabulous darling!"

Ron started beating his head against the nearest wall.

Harry wasn't paying attention though and was staring at Ginny. "Luv?"

Ginny looked at him sadly.

"Did you wish we were dating?"

Silence

"Gin, I wish we were."

She looked up at Harry now standing in front of her. "Really? Well I do too"

Harry broke out in a smile and while grabbing her hand turned to Mrs Weasly. "Mrs.Weasly, may I date your daughter?"

Mrs Weasly broke out in a big smile " I thought you would never ask!"

Harry turned back to Ginny an looked deep into her eyes. "Gin would you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny stared at him for a moment then grinned "what do you think Potter?"Then proceeded to grab him and kiss him deeply.

Then turning to her brothers Ginny said "you know now you're the reason we got together, right?"

Harry nodded "Because if I hadn't hear that last bit I wouldn't have asked gin if she liked me."

Ron stared at them "shit"

"Ronald!"

The photo changed yet again to Ron and Ron smilied. "see I was right ,now on to the next plan ! WHAT TO DO IF YOUR SISTER IS DATING HARRY POTTER. bloody hell"

Harry closed the book and rolled his eyes Ginny and him and been dating for three month now ever since that night and he had been noticing Ron acting weird."

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the same woman from earlier looked at him and said "you like that book you did? Well he Just came out with another one called WHAT TO DO IF YOUR SISTER IS DATING HARRY POTTER I'm sure you'd like it." and with that she turned back to her work leaving Harry wide eyed

"bloody hell Ron!"

A/N I WAS HALF ASLEEP WHEN I WROTE THIS SO CHEER IF YOU LIKE IT AND SORRY IF YOU DON'T IT'S KINDA MEANINGLESS SLIGHT FLUFF. REVIEW PLEASE AND A SEQUEL WILL BE COMING OUT SOON.


End file.
